Mistletoe Magic
by snoozie2105
Summary: Will JJ and Rossi find love under the mistletoe? Read and find out!


Author's note: Thanks to Tonnie and Tracia for their encouragement and support for this fic. It wouldn't have been written if not for them – literally! I have no claims to Criminal Minds or its characters. This is just a bit of Christmas fluff!

Six o'clock Christmas Eve. Of all times to be running by the BAU.

Jennifer Jareau blamed her failure to sign off on a case file before finally leaving at nine the night before on being pregnant. She'd read in one of her books that forgetfulness was common and could be a reminder to the expectant mother to simplify her life. _Yeah, right_, she'd thought, rolling her eyes. _That's really gonna happen._ She worked for the FBI, she was four months pregnant, and she was totally on her own. As eager as she was to meet her baby, she hoped the next five months would pass slowly enough to allow her to make plans for her maternity leave _and_ her return to the BAU. She didn't know how, but she kept telling herself that she would make it work. She just would. That was all there was to it.

Once she was in her office, JJ quickly located and signed off on the file she'd forgotten, thinking that she'd just walk it down to Hotch's office and be on her merry way. She had places to be, things to do. It was Christmas Eve!

The BAU was as quiet as a tomb, but as she walked briskly down the hall, she thought she heard a noise. _What is that? _ It stopped. _There it is again. _It sounded like someone typing on a computer keyboard. She had thought she was alone, and she was pretty sure that if the BAU was haunted, she would've heard the story by now, so she flattened herself against the wall, wishing she had her gun. If someone was there who wasn't supposed to be there, she'd have a fight on her hands. She not only had herself to protect, but the baby. If she could surprise the intruder, she would have the advantage. She could take him.

She crept down the hall, careful to move slowly and not make a peep, but as she approached Hotch's office, she noticed a small sliver of light coming from the office next to his. The door was half open, and she could tell as she got closer that the the light was coming from the small lamp that sat on the desk. David Rossi was her intruder.

He was so focused on the file that lay open on his desk that JJ had to knock twice to make herself heard. When she finally got his attention, he looked as startled to see her as she had been to find him.

The look of confusion and surprise he gave JJ didn't go unnoticed; she wasn't a profiler, but she had good eyesight and keen observation skills, both of which she had put to good use in the past, personally and professionally. The look passed as quickly as it came, but she noticed that he seemed stressed, tired, and it worried her. She had a soft spot for Rossi. Yes, he was gruff and occasionally rubbed people the wrong way, but he had been a pioneer in profiling,was a revered expert, and in her book, he was allowed to be unorthodox. And, though she would ever admit it, not even to Pen or Emily in a million years, she thought he was sexy as hell.

"Jennifer." His voice was even. "What brings you here?"

She didn't wait for an invitation but sat herself down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. "I didn't sign off a case file last night, and I just remembered it about an hour ago. I'm taking a few days off after Christmas, and I didn't want Hotch to tear my office apart searching for it while I was out."

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she smiled, rubbing her stomach. "I just need a few days to clear out the spare room of my condo for the baby, and I thought I'd better do it while I feel up to it."

"Good idea. You don't want to overtax yourself later," he said as he allowed himself a good look at her. He'd always heard that pregnant women had a special glow, but he'd never noticed it until JJ. He'd had his eye on her since his return to the BAU, and he'd caught himself looking – okay, staring – at her at inappropriate times. Her hair was shiny, her skin rosy and flawless, and tonight she wore jeans and a red sweater that showed off her small but growing bump. She was positively radiant.

He had skillfully dodged her question, so she asked him again why he was working Christmas Eve. She already knew he wasn't big on the holiday, having heard him tell Morgan and Emily that he didn't even put up a tree or any decorations, but that didn't explain why he was at the office. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she pressed.

"No," he replied, shuffling through some papers, "I don't. Since marriage number three broke up, I've been on my own for the holidays, but really, being alone is much better than being somewhere I don't want to be."

JJ heard the regret in his voice, and she was momentarily afraid she'd overstepped her bounds. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked – it's none of my business."

"Oh, it's okay," he assured her. "Don't let me keep you. I'm sure Will is waiting for you at home."

Now it was her turn to divulge that she too was alone for Christmas. "Actually ... he's in New Orleans, with his family, and he's going to stay there. I'm surprised you haven't heard it through the grapevine – Will and I aren't together anymore."

This was news to Rossi. Very interesting news. He'd met Will LaMontagne a few times, briefly, and always wondered just what JJ saw in him. She could do better. She was a beautiful, intelligent young woman who could have her pick of men, and she'd chosen to take up with a kid who clearly did not know his butt from a hole in the ground.

He wanted to find out more, but didn't want to force her talk about a potentially upsetting topic, so his reply was vague and open-ended – if she wanted to tell him what had happened, she could, but if she didn't ... well, he'd tried. "Really? I hadn't heard."

"Yeah," she sighed, "but once I got done licking my wounds, I realized I was okay with it. He wasn't thrilled about the baby, and apparently there's a woman down there he likes better than me, so I told him to go, that Peanut and I would be better off – and happier – without him."

_What a punk_, Rossi said to himself. If Will didn't know what he had, then he didn't deserve it. Rossi knew JJ was a strong woman, but his respect and admiration for her grew exponentially as she told him what had been going on with her. He hadn't noticed a change in her demeanor. Were his skills slipping with his advancing age? She was the light of the team, the one who kept them going when they were almost at the end of their rope, and unbeknownst to him, she'd been dealing with her own personal crisis. If he had known, he would've let her know that she could come to him for whatever she needed – a talk, help moving furniture (a woman in her condition didn't need to be doing anything strenuous), a diversion as simple as dinner and movie, anything, anytime.

While Rossi was mentally berating Will, JJ was wondering how the conversation got stuck on her – he was much more interesting. "So this is how you usually spend Christmas Eve? Working?" Little did she know she was about to find out just how right she was.

Maybe it was because she seemed so interested, maybe it was because she had opened up – he didn't really know – but he felt moved to confide in her. "Twenty years ago," he began slowly, unable to meet her eyes, "three kids watched their parents get killed with an ax the father purchased to cut down their Christmas tree. I swore to them I'd find the person responsible, and, to this day, I'm still searching. I associate that crime with Christmas, and every Christmas Eve since I've called to tell them I haven't forgotten my promise, but this year, not one of them bothered to call me back. So every Christmas Eve, I read and re-read the file, over and over, looking for something I may not have seen before, trying to think of another approach. So, between that and three failed marriages, I think you can see why I prefer to avoid the holiday," he said matter-of-factly. "It just so happens that this year, I have an office in which to do my reading, so I don't have to do it at home."

As he spoke, JJ felt a lump forming in her throat. She knew Rossi was dedicated, but she didn't expect to learn this, to hear and sense the emotion he felt. One thing was for certain – he needed to experience Christmas, _really_ experience Christmas, and she was going to help him do just that.

Before she knew it, she was giving him orders. "Turn off your computer. Put the file away. You're coming with me."

The look he gave her was priceless; he probably thought she was inviting him home with her. "Excuse me?"

She was on her feet and getting his coat. "Has anyone ever told you that you ask too many questions?" she laughed, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Only about a million times. Jennifer, what are you doing?" She was practically dragging him out of his chair and putting his coat on him herself.

"I am going to help you rediscover Christmas," she explained patiently as she fixed his collar and smoothed his lapels. "You'll solve the case, Dave, we both know that, and I swear I'll help you any way I can, but in the meantime, you're going to actually enjoy the holiday. It's time you stopped living in the past."

He regarded her warily. "I don't know ...."

"What is there to not know?" she asked, hands on her hips, challenging him. "You're alone, I'm alone – and four months pregnant and recently single, mind you, so if I can find my Christmas spirit, I think you can too. "

"But – "

"Nope," she cut him off, looking around for his scarf. "Don't try to argue. It won't work. Not with me, not tonight. Yes, you have bad memories of Christmas, but that doesn't mean you have to let them consume you year after year after year. I am going to leave this file on Hotch's desk, and then we're out of here."

He could see that she was determined, and looking at her, he just couldn't say no. Besides, he wanted to spend time with her, and this opportunity had been practically dropped in his lap – who was he to turn it down? "Okay. I'll wait for you in your office."

~*~

When she back to her office to collect her purse and Dave, he said, "I really wish you'd tell me what you've got up your sleeve."

"Besides my arm?" she joked as they waited for the elevator.

"Very funny," he replied, giving her a slight smile. "I mean, where are we going? What are we doing? Somehow I don't think we're just going out for a cup of coffee and a Christmas Eve service."

"You're right, though we may grab a cup of decaf later." She noticed he shuddered at the word "decaf" and giggled.

When they were in the elevator, he hit the button for the parking deck, giving JJ the chance from her vantage point slightly behind him to notice just how great his ass looked in his jeans. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and she told herself not to think about that part of his body. If she did, she would soon be thinking about other parts of his body. _Damn hormones._

"I'm just wondering how you plan on helping me 'rediscover Christmas', as you so eloquently put it."

JJ gave him her best are-you-kidding-me look. "Dave, admit it – I am one of the most prepared people you could ever hope to meet. We'll have fun. Trust me." She glanced over at him. "You do, don't you?"

By this time they had reached the parking deck, and instead of telling her, seriously, that yes, he did trust her, he made light of the situation. "To an extent. You're a hell of an agent, but I've seen Reid practically throw himself out of your car whenever you carpool anywhere, and Christmas aside, I'd like to live to see another day."

"What?" she asked, pretending he had physically wounded her with his comment, though she was secretly delighted – she was good, darn it, David Rossi had just said so. "You think _I'm_ a bad driver?"

"I was merely sharing an observation I've made. Poor Reid looks like he needs a gurney and an IV when you finally stop the car."

"Okay. Fine," she said petulantly. "_You_ drive."

"Okay. I will."

_Good Lord_, JJ thought as she climbed in Rossi's luxury SUV and fastened the seat belt. _This probably cost more than my condo._ _He's way out of my league, but if I can do this one thing for him, when my time comes I can leave this world a happy woman. _ She cared too much about him to see him so miserable at Christmas.

Dave brought her back to the here and now as he started the car. "Where to?"

"Don't you worry," she said mysteriously. "Just head toward First Street. I'll tell you where to go once we get there."

They rode in companionable silence for a few minutes, but Rossi knew that if he was going to get to know the one and only Jennifer Jareau, there was no better time than the present, and he had to make the most of it. "So, Jennifer, tell me about your Christmas traditions."

His question caught her off guard, and JJ felt tears threaten. _Damn hormones again_. She couldn't let Dave see her cry. He'd only asked about her Christmas traditions, and here she was, ready to turn on the waterworks full blast.

When she didn't answer, he looked over at her and saw that she was wiping at her eyes. "Jennifer? What's the matter, honey?"

_Oh, Lord, he called me "honey." But he probably doesn't mean anything by it. It's probably what he calls every female who threatens to cry on him. Calm down. _"Oh, nothing." She knew her attempt at a reply was feeble, but it was the best she could do under the circumstances. "I was just thinking about my family," she said, sniffling. "We usually spend Christmas together – I go home, my brother and his wife and my niece come in from Pittsburgh, and we go to my parents' church for the Christmas play, then back home to eat and play cards and watch TV before we go to bed."

"That sounds nice," he said sincerely, "but why aren't you with them this year?"

"Oh, my parents decided they wanted to escape the cold and snow and took everyone on a cruise to the Bahamas. I had planned to go, but then I wound up with Peanut here, and I didn't physically feel like spending a week on boat with no escape, miles from land. And I didn't want to be seen in a bikini."

He felt for JJ, but the mental image of her in a bikini, pregnant or not pregnant, had an uncomfortable but not totally unexpected effect on him. It had happened before – when she came to work with her hair still slightly damp from the shower, when he caught a whiff of her feminine perfume as she strode confidently through the bullpen, when she leaned across the table in the conference room to pass out files, her cleavage just peeking out of her button-down shirt, and other times, too. He shifted in the driver's seat, and thanked whatever powers there were that he was sitting so she wouldn't notice his physical response. His brain was screaming at him to say something, to tell her she'd look good in anything, but he couldn't come up with the words. _Get a grip, Rossi. You're almost fifty, not fifteen._

JJ came to his rescue and told him to make a left on the next street. "We're going to the skating rink at the park."

Rossi could see the glow of the Christmas lights well before their turn. As they got closer, it looked as if literally hundreds of trees had been decorated. JJ's face lit up as he pulled into the parking lot. "Isn't it amazing?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," he murmured as he cut the engine. "Wait – I'll come around and help you out."

JJ smiled and did as she was told. _Chivalry isn't dead after all._ If he wanted to help her, she'd let him.

Light snow had started to fall, making the parking lot slightly wet, and Rossi offered her his arm once he had her out of the car. "Don't want you to slip," he reasoned, but really, he just wanted to touch her, have her close, feel her warmth.

They watched the parents and children, boyfriends and girlfriends, husbands and wives on the rink – some skating gracefully, some struggling to stand up and landing on their bottoms – for a few minutes before moving on to see the Christmas trees that had been decorated just for this night.

"Anyone who wants to can do one," JJ said as they strolled through the trees, still arm-in-arm. "Come on – I want you to see mine."

Even if he wasn't biased, he still would've thought that JJ's was without a doubt the most simple and beautiful tree of them all. She had decorated it with white lights and all sorts of ornaments. "Do you like it?" she asked shyly as they stood in front of her creation.

"It's perfect," he finally said, looking from the tree to her, touched to his core by the look of pure happiness that graced her lovely face. "When did you find time to do this?"

She shrugged. "I came out at odd times – during my lunch hour, after work, and this past Saturday and Sunday to put the finishing touches on it. Some of the ornaments came from the dollar store," she admitted, laughing, "but others are on loan from my parents – I got them when I went home for Thanksgiving."

"Look closer," she whispered, nudging him toward an area near the front of the tree.

What he saw left him speechless. She had decorated red, blue, green, silver and gold ornaments in honor of the team. He saw one for Hotch, one for Emily, one for Garcia, one for Reid, one for Morgan, one for himself, even one for Gideon.

"You all are as much my family as the family I was born into," she explained. "You like it?"

"Like it?" he echoed. "I love it, Jennifer."

Without thinking, he reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. At his touch, her head jerked around and her eyes met his, and they simply stared at each other, transfixed by the moment. Later, from a distance of many years, he would remember thinking that he could get lost in her eyes. They sparkled with joy and anticipation, and, if he wasn't mistaken, something else ....

For her part, JJ was just as struck by the intense look he was giving her. For the first time, she was able to look into his deep, chocolate-brown eyes unabashedly, and she liked what she saw – tenderness, warmth, and, if she wasn't mistaken, something else ....

A child ran by them, yelling to his family who were a few Christmas trees up their row, breaking the spell. Rossi noticed that JJ shivered – whether from the cold or the electricity that was crackling between them, he couldn't have said for sure – and he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. He hated to call it a night, but he knew that all good things had to come to an end, and the snow was picking up. He really didn't want her to take a chill.

"As much as I would love to say here," he said quietly as he turned her toward the parking lot, "I'd better get you back to your car so you can go home. It's too cold to be out for long."

"Are you kidding?" she laughed, snuggling up to him ever so smoothly. "The night is young! And we have work to do. We are far from finished, David Rossi."

Not understanding, but glad there was more to come, he asked, "What else could there possibly be, besides the cup of decaf you promised?"

"Lots," she replied with a smile. "Let's go – time's a-wastin'."

~*~

"Please tell me we're not going to the mall," he said once they were on the road again. "I just don't think I could face it. Christmas is literally four and a half hours away, and if you think you're going to drag me from store to store as part of my Christmas therapy, you are sadly mistaken, my dear."

"Oh, don't be a Scrooge," JJ admonished. "You'll see where we're going in a few minutes."

She directed him to a street in what he considered not the greatest part of town, and, sensing his concern, JJ once again put his mind to rest. "Don't worry – I'm not taking you to a run-down bar so you can drink your troubles away."

He started to reply, but she spoke up again. "Let's go in, then you can ask all the questions you want."

There was nothing to do but agree. The moment they walked in, he saw probably fifty people frantically wrapping gifts and heard Christmas music blaring from a CD player. He had seen a lot over the course of his life, most of it not pleasant, but standing in the doorway of this undistinguished shop, he simply could not believe his eyes. It was as if he had walked right into Santa's workshop.

People were calling "Hello!" and "Merry Christmas!" to JJ, and she waved and returned their greetings. How did everyone know her? He was going to find out, even if he had to call on his unmatched interrogation tactics to do so. He didn't want to put her through that, but he would.

As they hung their coats up on a wobbly rack near the door, he turned to her, tipping her chin up with his finger so she would have to look at him. "Jennifer, I think you owe me an explanation."

"An explanation?"

"Don't play dumb with me – it doesn't suit you. What's going on here? Everyone seems to know or recognize you."

She averted her eyes. Flat-out telling him that she had single-handedly organized a gift drive for families who were down on their luck at Christmas would be too much like tooting her own horn, so she put on her BAU hat and summoned her superior skills of evasion. If she could handle press conferences with relentless reporters, well, she could certainly take on David Rossi. He was on her turf, so to speak, but she _had_ sorta kidnapped him, and she could understand that he wasn't really following.

Just then, Ken Taylor, her right-hand man for gift drive, came up to them and she was off the hook – for the time being. "Finally – the woman of the hour has arrived!" he said as he gave JJ a big hug, almost picking her up off the ground. "Would you ever have believed that the idea you had just two short months ago would've turned into this?" He gestured at the "elves" who were hard at work wrapping gifts and loading them into boxes and bags.

Her secret was out. She could see comprehension dawn on Dave's face. "No, I can't, but I couldn't have done it without you. Ken Taylor, please meet David Rossi."

"A pleasure," Ken said, enthusiastically shaking Rossi's hand. "Any friend of JJ's is welcome here, and, as you can see, we could use all the help we can get. We're happy to have you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Rossi murmured, his eyes leaving JJ only for a second.

Ken was called away, and Rossi and JJ were alone again. "This is all your doing?"

"Not totally," she replied modestly. "I always take a couple of angels from the Angel Tree, but this year, I got to thinking."

"Thinking what?" he asked softly.

"That I wanted to really make a difference, that I wanted to help more families who don't have the money or the means to buy gifts, or even food, for their kids at Christmas. I'm lucky – even though I'm having a baby by myself and will be a single mother, I know that somehow, some way, I'll be able to provide for him or her, and not just at Christmas, but throughout the year."

"You're not by yourself, you know," he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I know," she replied, looking away again. "I'm going to let my parents help, but only on the condition that they let me pay them back for anything they buy, and while it'll still be hard for me, it won't be anything like what the people we're wrapping gifts and collecting food for are facing."

"I didn't mean financially, Jennifer," he said seriously. "The whole team, we love you so much, we'll spoil you and this baby, we'll do whatever we can to make life easier. Whether you want us to or whether you like it or not," he added, realizing what he'd just said. _We love you so much._

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. Sure, a team as close as theirs would've never turn their back on one of their own in a time of need, and sure, she would say that they loved each other, but looking at Rossi looking at her, she let herself hope that maybe, just maybe, his words had a deeper meaning, just for the two of them.

But there was no time to try to read anything into what he'd just said. There was a lot of work to be done before midnight, so she asked playfully, "How are you at wrapping? Are you good with scissors and tape?"

"Tonight, babe," he replied, "I'll be the best cutter and taper and gift wrapper you've _ever_ seen."

~*~

Two hours later, they were almost done. Rossi was glad – he'd noticed JJ stretching and massaging her lower back for the past twenty minutes, and he'd tried to get her to take a break and let him finish, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm okay, Dave, really," she assured him. "I'll rest when I get home."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Agent's honor."

As they wrapped gifts, Rossi couldn't stop the thoughts flooding his mind. What would it be like to spend every Christmas with Jennifer? To help her help others on Christmas Eve, to have her wake up in his bed, in his arms, on Christmas morning, to have her in his kitchen, cooking and baking and humming Christmas songs....

The unsolved case would be with him until he solved it, and, as JJ had been confident, he would, but to have her to take away the pain, even a little bit ... it was almost too much for him to hope for. _Stop_, he told himself.

As they were putting a bow on the last gift, Ken ran up to JJ, panic in his voice. "JJ, I don't know how this happened, but we're short seven families."

"What?" _This is not happening_, she told herself. _This is not happening. How could we leave out seven families? _ "I counted the names on our list myself just yesterday. We must've had some last-minute additions."

"That's the only explanation I can come up with," Ken sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Carrie was taking calls today, and I know she wouldn't have turned anyone down, but somehow, no one made it back out to the mall to shop for them."

_Think, fast, JJ. _"It's okay, Ken – go on and supervise loading the cars," she said, not wanting him – or any of the other volunteers – see her almost lose it. "I'll think of something."

As soon as Ken was out of earshot, JJ turned to Dave. "Listen, why don't you go on home? I don't know how long I'll be, but I do know I have right at two hours to shop for seven families, and I don't have any time to spare."

He could see that she was hanging on to her control by a thread, devastated that her best-laid plans had taken an unexpected turn. "And just how do you plan on getting to the mall? I drove you here, remember?" he pointed out.

She hadn't thought of that, but, ever resourceful, said anyway, "I'm sure I can get at least one of the volunteers to go too and drop me off at my car when we get done. I'm serious, Dave – you go on. You've been so good to help, but I don't want to drag you out to the mall for last-minute shopping – I know it's your personal idea of hell," she threw in to let him know that it really was okay, she'd manage.

"What if I want to stay?"

She wasn't listening. "Really, Dave, I'll be fine. I'll ask Tonnie and Tracia to go. Between the three of us, we can cover the mall in no time and – "

"Jennifer." His tone got her attention and let no room for argument. "I know there are people here who would gladly volunteer, but _I want to. Let me._"

If she were honest, she'd admit that she wanted him to stay; his presence soothed her, and soothing was what she needed right now. She was bone-tired, and stressed, but she had a job to do. Seven families were depending on her to bring Christmas to them and time was of the essence. There was no way she'd let them down. Despite all the families she'd helped, if she failed now, her holiday would be ruined.

"What if I told you that I can solve your problem with a few phone calls?" he asked, leading her over to a chair so she could sit down. She was still rubbing her back and grimacing occasionally, and it worried him. He knew she wouldn't rest until she knew that the families were taken care of, and if she wasn't going to stop, well, he'd just have to make her. "You and I are alike in that we never let small details get in the way of our objective."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"You seem to forget that I know a lot of people," he explained as he sat down beside her, "and some of them just happen to owe me some favors. One owns a toy store, another runs a clothing store, and I bet that if I called Reid, who loves you like a sister and would never, ever say no to you, he'd be more than willing to run out to the grocery store for hams, turkeys, canned goods – whatever you need."

"No – I couldn't ask you to do that," JJ protested.

"You're not _asking_," he replied, frustrated by her stubbornness. "I'm _offering_."

She was so tired, and he was so sincere, she relented. "Okay. If you're sure."

Rossi was already getting out his phone. "Of course I'm sure. Give me some credit, will you? I'm going to find Ken, get the list with ages and sizes and whatever else I need to know, make the calls, and then I'll be back. You rest."

"Yes, sir," she grinned, giving him a salute. As he started toward the back of the shop, she stopped him. "Dave?"

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Thank you," she said seriously. "I mean it."

A simple thank you had never touched him as hers did. "You're welcome, Jennifer." He owed her so much more than she owed him. The thin layer of ice around his heart was slowly melting.

~*~

"Done?" JJ asked hopefully as she saw Rossi coming back to her, looking very satisfied with himself.

"Do you even need to ask?" was his reply. "The gifts – already wrapped – will be here by tomorrow morning."

He'd come through for her – but not that she'd doubted him, not even for a second. "You're amazing, you know that?"

This was his chance. "Not nearly as amazing as you," he replied, cupping her cheek in his hand without even thinking. "Jennifer, I'm still having a hard time – "

"JJ?"

"Yes, Dave?" She was totally oblivious to the young volunteer who was saying her name as she held her breath, waiting for what he was getting ready to say, in case it was important, and she was fairly certain it was.

"JJ?"

Rossi jerked his head to the side to let her know that someone else was vying for her attention. "What?" she finally asked, following his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Cathy. What's up?"

"I'm really sorry to be the bearer of bad news, JJ, but ... but ...."

"But what?" The usually-calm Jennifer Jareau had to bite her tongue from saying, "Spit it out! Get on with it! Can't you see we are trying to have _a moment_ here?"

"Um, you just got a phone call ... from the man who was supposed to play Santa tomorrow ... he – he canceled."

"What?" Rossi was relieved that most of the volunteers had done home so they didn't have to see their fearless leader on the verge of flipping out. Again.

"He's sick – he's got the flu," Cathy explained nervously.

_Deep breaths_, she told herself. _Deep breaths_. _The man is sick, not canceling because something better came up. _ At least she hoped not.

"He sounded awful, JJ, really – "

_This is merely a hurdle for you to jump over. Where there's a will, there's a way. Don't throw in the towel. Keep the faith. _She repeated every inspirational saying she had ever heard. _Oh, hell – who am I kidding? _

"Can I do anything?" the young woman offered.

"Yeah – call the North Pole!" JJ tried to joke. "Tell the big man in the red suit that we have a problem!"

Half thinking that Cathy might actually try to do that just to appease JJ, Rossi spoke up, trying to put her at ease. "It's okay, Cathy."

She eyed JJ uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," JJ replied, offering a brave smile. "I'll find someone to fill in."

Cathy finally took her leave, but not before asking two more times if JJ was sure she couldn't do anything to help.

All of a sudden, the perfect solution came to JJ, but she was not at all sure that the older man who was rubbing her back comfortingly would think it was so perfect. "Dave?"

"What?" He already knew what she was thinking.

"You remember you said you wanted to help?" She twisted her fingers anxiously.

"Yes." This was not good.

"Would I be pushing it if I asked you to be Santa tomorrow?"

_Yes, you would_, he wanted to say, but when she turned those gorgeous blue eyes on him, he was done for. How could he say no? In this moment, in this shop where Christmas miracles seemed to be ordinary events, he knew that no matter what she asked of him, now or 25 years down the road, he would not be able to say no. She may not have realized it yet, but she had brought the true spirit of Christmas – giving, sharing, and, yes, loving – back to him.

She sensed that she had him on the hook, all she had to do was reel him in. "Please?" she asked hopefully, batting her eyelashes for good measure.

Rossi sighed. There was no hope for him. "Okay – but only if you promise me something."

Her relief was visible – and audible, as she let out a sigh of relief. "Anything, Dave – you name it, I'll do it."

Rossi chuckled to himself; he could ask her to do a lot of things that would make him a very happy man indeed, but he wouldn't suggest any of them, not now. "It's not so much doing," he said, "as not doing."

"Huh?" He was making no sense whatsoever.

"Jennifer, you look like you're about to fall flat on your face, and I would venture to guess that you've been going nonstop all day – all week, probably. Am I right?"

She nodded.

"Let me take you home. I know you don't have far to go from the BAU, but honey, it's snowing, and you're too tired to drive. I would never forgive myself if I didn't see you home safely and something happened."

As he gazed into her eyes, her heart swelled; he cared for her, he cared for the baby. She knew it from the tone of his voice, from his soft touch as he took her elbow led her to the door of the shop. _Don't cry. _"Okay. But I have a deal of my own I want to make."

His Jennifer was nothing if not determined and plucky. "And what would that be?" he asked as he helped her into her coat.

"You go caroling with me and the rest of the team after you get done playing Santa. That is, if you're not too worn out."

It seemed such a simple task to take on after agreeing to be Santa, and it would allow him more time with her, so his answer was easy. "I would love to."

"Really?"

"Yes! Don't look so surprised! I might as well jump from the frying pan into the fire."

She knew what he meant, but had to ask anyway. "Do you mean it? Do you really mean it, Dave? Because if you don't, you have to tell me now." Her eyes searched his for the answer she so desperate wanted, and he so desperately wanted to give.

"I do. Wanna seal the deal?" he asked softly, pointing up toward the mistletoe that hung over the door of the shop.

Mistletoe. How could she have forgotten?

"Only you would think of that, David Rossi," she said as their faces drew closer, closer, closer ....

"A man uses the tools at his disposal," he replied just before his lips met hers for the first time.

~*~

Christmas morning David Rossi found himself wondering for about the hundredth time what he'd been thinking the night before – he'd not only agreed to be Santa for the kids' Christmas party, but he'd finally taken Jennifer Jareau in his arms and laid one on her. He'd wanted to for a long time – it wasn't something he just decided to do after spending the evening with her, and it wasn't something he did simply to show his appreciation to her for dragging him out of the depths of his despair – and he'd enjoyed holding her, thinking how perfectly she fit in his arms, not to mention his life, very, very much.

For a split second he'd expected her to look up at him, horrified, and slap him. He would've deserved it. She was vulnerable, and she might have thought that he was taking advantage of her, but she had sought his lips just as hungrily as he sought hers, and he had to take that as a good sign. Really, the whole evening had been building to that moment under the mistletoe. Neither one of them could deny it.

And here he was, standing on her doorstep, waiting for her to open her door and let him in out of the cold.

He saw her peep out to front window to make sure it was him, and in the blink of an eye, the door was thrown open and she was back where she belonged. In his embrace. "Merry Christmas," she whispered happily, her face buried his neck as she simply breathed him in. She would have been content to never move from that spot.

"Thanks to you, it is," he replied, kissing the top of her head, then her cheek as she looked up at him.

"Hold that thought," she giggled. "You may feel different after the party. Come on in – we've got a huge transformation to pull off."

Thirty minutes later, she had turned him into a convincing-enough Santa. He only hoped that some smart kid wouldn't try to pull on his "beard." "Well?" she asked, scrutinizing him and her work. "What do you think?"

He looked this way and that, and she had to laugh – it was as if he were trying to find his best side. Too bad the lighting in her bathroom wasn't better.

"I think," he said slowly, glancing at her before taking one last look at himself in the mirror, "you have truly outdone yourself, Jennifer."

"Really? I just hope that no one will recognize you." She hopped up on the vanity and pulled him to stand between her legs so she could make an adjustment to his beard. "If I can keep them from getting too close to you, I think we have a chance at fooling the team."

"Devious, aren't you?" he murmured low in her ear.

"Only when I need to be," she replied saucily. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

~*~

_Mission accomplished_, JJ thought to herself as she watched the kids and Santa. They were having fun, he looked like he was having fun, and the team seemed to have no clue that their own David Rossi was filling in for the sick Santa. If they did, they were keeping quiet to save their lives.

When the last child hopped off his lap, Rossi looked around for JJ. He spotted her with Emily and Reid. She must have felt him looking at her. She gave him a bright smile as her eyes met his.

He crooked his finger at her, silently asking her to take her turn on Santa's lap. Her face was as red as his suit as the kids, her volunteers and the team started cheering. "Go on, JJ! Sit on his lap!" the kids cried. "We did! Now it's your turn!"

"Go on, Jayje," Pen laughed, pushing JJ gently toward Santa. "You've given everyone else so much, why not tell Santa what _you_ want?"

"Have a seat!" Rossi ... er, Santa ... exclaimed as she approached. "Have you been a good girl this year, Jennifer?"

"Of course." She could barely contain herself as she perched herself on his lap.

"Well, then, tell me ... what do you want for Christmas?"

He wasn't surprised when she said, "I don't want anything for myself."

"There's got to be _something,_" he replied.

"Well ..." she said slowly, "there is, but it's not just for me. It's for me and my baby." _You can do this, JJ. He's shown you and told you how he feels. All you have to do is reach out to him. Never mind that you have an audience. _

"And what would that be?" He knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her say it, out loud and in front of everyone. There would be no going back.

She looked into his eyes, humbled and touched by the love she saw reflected there. She hoped he could see the same when he looked at her. "I – I want ..." She was going to cry again. _Damn hormones. _

"Go ahead, Jennifer," Santa whispered.

"I want someone to love us and never leave us. Someone who needs us just as much as we need him. Do you know someone who might be interested?"

The party went quiet, and though she felt as if she and Rossi – and Peanut – were the only people in the world at that moment, JJ distinctly heard their friends gasp as Rossi took off his beard and Santa hat. "Yes, Jennifer, I do." And with that, he pointed at the mistletoe over their heads and kissed her soundly, sealing the deal.

_There's a very good reason_

_Why the holiday season_

_Is a wonderful time_

_For a boy and girl to fall in love_

_'Cause Santa and Cupid_

_Planned exactly what you did_

_When you kissed me by the mistletoe above_

_We stood there kissin' by the mistletoe_

_Tingle, tingle, tingle, tingle_

_Mmm and away we go, jingle jingle_

_Kissin' by the mistletoe_

_Love come to stay_

_And now it's Christmas every day_


End file.
